Complicated
by Lorii67
Summary: A future chapter which will then have chapters leading up to it and after. Oliver Queen is expecting two children from two different women. but all is not as it seems. Picks up after season 2.


**So this is new story kind of came to me, it will start in the future and then hopefully the chapters to come will be chapters leading up to the first chapter and hopefully some chapters after that. Undecided about the story title maybe I can get some suggestions, I hate story titles but I think I may go with Complicated, not original at all but hopefully it will change damn I really hate titling stories.**

* * *

"Digg, you need to drive faster" Oliver growled at his friend, he was sitting in the back seat holding Felicity who had just gone into labour. "Hey, it's going to be ok, we're almost there, just remember the breathing we learnt ok". He tried to reassure her, he could see the pain in her face as every so often a contraction would start and her body would arch forward.

"Easy for you to say, you are not about to give birth" she snapped at him, she remembered watching the birthing video and then telling her doctor that she wanted an epidural for the pain, not to mention that she had not told Oliver about her condition.

"Digg" Oliver pleaded with him.

Diggle turned his head to face his friend, he glanced at Felicity who was gripping Oliver's hand for dear life, his head was only turned for a few seconds however he did not see the deer that came out of the woods.

Oliver noticed the animal run out on to the road, "DIGG LOOK OUT" he screamed, as Diggle swerved the car away from the deer he miscalculated the edge, the care tipped over and began to roll down the hill. What seemed to be hours later, Digg managed to get himself out of the vehicle that was upside down, they were nowhere near the road and there were only trees.

"Oliver wake up man" Digg says shaking Oliver quite viciously. Once Oliver took in his surroundings and remembered what happened he turned to face Felicity, with the help of Diggle they dragged her out of the car, and she was awake but couldn't find any words to speak. Digg pulls out his phone and dials for an ambulance. "They said about 20mins away" Digg says feeling guilty for taking his eyes of the road.

Oliver cradled Felicity in his chest but was met by screams, "Oliver the baby's coming" she cries. Oliver leans her against the car and pulls her dress up, removing her underwear he notices what looks like the baby's head, completely flushed and scared he doesn't do anything but just stares. "What is it?" she asks terrified.

Diggle notices the blond man looking stunned, he pushes past him and looks noticing the baby is in fact coming. "Ok Felicity looks like we can't wait for the ambo, Oliver, OLIVER, snap out of it" he shakes him violently again. "Support her, sit behind her, hold her hand ok" Digg watches as a shell shocked Oliver positions himself behind Felicity.

"No, no Digg I need the hospital I can't, Oliver I can't" she cries trying to meet Oliver's eyes.

"Hey" he whispers, "It's going to be fine ok, Digg's done this before with Lyla and I'm here ok you're going to do great alright" Oliver tries to reassure her. Just as Felicity is about to speak Oliver's phone rings he looks at it and notices Laurel's number and he answers it. "Laurel can't really speak right now" he wipes a strand of hair behind Felicity's ear. "What NOW?" he begins to panic, "I … Soon … Just … Hold on …" he hangs up the phone and looks at the both his team mates.

"What is it?" she asks quietly, still in pain from her contractions.

"Laurel is in labour, she's heading to the hospital the baby is coming" Oliver says, not meeting her eyes but can feel her and Digg glaring at him.

"Great, not only did she practically have all the same Ultra sound appointments as me and do the same birthing classes as me now she is giving birth on the same day as me, fantastic, congratulations Mr Queen twins" she says hatefully as she moans and squeezes Oliver's hand tightly.

"Felicity …" he begins

"Just go, you have been with her every step of the way; I've done this alone so I might as well have it alone"

"I'm not going anywhere, Digg" he strokes her cheek and looks at Digg waiting for his directions.

"Felicity, the baby is coming you're going to need to push ok" Digg takes out a bottle of water from the car and washes his hands ready to deliver the baby.

"No, I need the hospital" she screams again, feeling the need to push, she grips Oliver's hand for dear life, she can feel him drawing circles in her back and making soothing noises in her ear.

"Felicity, there is no time so push damn it" Diggle says.

"You don't understand, I … I'm sorry I lied, I've been lying I can't have this baby naturally, they told me that I have high blood pressure or something and something about my heart straining the doctor suggested an abortion but I said no, he said" she lets out another scream, he eyes clutched closed not noticing the looks that the two men and her life were giving her.

"WHAT" Oliver cups her jaw and tries to get her to look at him, "WHAT"

"So they said if I have the baby naturally I could die and so could the baby, best chance for the baby to survive is c section" she managed to say, trying hold the contractions in, fighting her body which was desperately seeking to push the child that had been growing inside of her for 9 months out.

"What do you mean baby's best chance, what about you?" Oliver asked tears forming of his own.

"I could be fine, but I told them to do whatever it takes to save the baby" she admits. "ARGGHHH" she yells yet again.

"No, No, why would you not tell me this?" he looks to Digg.

"Felicity, this is dangerous the baby being this close and you not pushing" Digg says.

"WHAT, NO, Digg, did you not hear what she just said, we will wait for the ambulance, hold on ok" he brushed Felicity's hair away; it was wet and dripping with sweat.

"I know, but the baby cannot stay like this Oliver there is no time …"

"ARRGHHH" she began to push. Diggle was immediately by her side. He nods at her for her to go again, "ARRGHHHH" she screams, out of breath.

"NOOO STOPPP" Oliver yells he is behind Felicity both of her hands, fingers locked with his, her sweaty head leaning on his chest. "Felicity, please stop, we will get you to the doctors, please I can't lose you" he says in her ear, hoping, praying she will listen.

"Whatever it takes save this baby do you hear me Oliver, I … I need him or her safe and alive please" she pleaded with him as she pushed again.

"That a girl, baby's head it out, a big push now ok"

"ARRGHHHHHH" she cried, she looked up at Oliver to see whether he knew the baby was out, she noticed him looking at her terrified.

He cleans the blood that is dripping from her nose off, he bites his lip regretting the words that are about to come out of his mouth, he will never forgive himself. "One more push" his words were followed by sobs.

"ARRGHHhh"

It was an eerie silence; everyone was holding the breath when finally the woods were met with cries from an infant.

"It's a boy, congratulations mom and dad" a very emotional Diggle said, as he cleaned the baby up and handed him to Felicity.

Felicity held the baby in her hands, tears streaming down her face as she took in every inch of her beautiful son; he had small locks of blond hair and big blue eyes, the moment he was in Felicity's hands he stopped crying, his small hands stretching across his face. "Welcome to the world" she manages to say, "Oliver he is beautiful, look at what we made" she cries.

Oliver shifts to her side slowly, moving his face close to his son's he releases small breaths on his baby completely mesmerised by what he is looking at, the baby stretches again and brushes his hand on Oliver's face, his small hands are met with warm tears raining from Oliver's eyes. "He is beautiful" he kisses and strokes his baby's cheek and repositions himself so that Felicity's head in leaning back on his chest.

"We made him" she says again in shock.

"Yes we did, we did and he is beautiful"

"Oliver …" she whispers, her head feeling heavy on his chest, he leans down and draws her chin up to him giving her a small kiss on the lips then returning his gaze back to his child. "Oliver … tell him about me" her final words before darkness caved her.

"Felicity" Diggle says

"Felicity" Oliver lifts her chin to see her eyes closed.

Diggle takes the baby from her arms as Oliver rests her on the ground and immediately begins CPR.

"Come on, please, please" he begs her as he puffs air into her mouth and moves back to thudding her heart. Nothing. "Come on baby, come on". He keeps at it, still nothing.

"COME ON" he screams, "COME ON" his eyes blurring from his tears. "NO, ok NO, WE HAVE A BABY A BABY WHICH NEEDS HIS MOM SO YOU WAKE UP YOU HEAR ME"

"FELICITY, WAKE UP, DON'T YOU DARE BE SELFISH DO YOU HEAR ME, DON'T YOU DARE DIE, DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO OUR SON TO ME" he screams.

"I need you, I need you please come back" he whispers "It's not supposed to be like this we are supposed to be together raising our son". He keeps at it for what seems like endless hours.

Diggle is sitting opposite him cradling the small baby who once was out of Felicity's arms did not stop crying, Diggle knew the saying that baby's knew what was wrong, but for a five minute old baby to know that his mother was dead was new to him. Tears of his own formed and sobs came out as he buried his face into the small child, he cries, he cries for Felicity who will not be there to watch her son grow up, he cries for Oliver who will have to raise this baby on his own, he cries for himself, he has just lost his best friend and his sister.

Oliver stops. He leans his head and lies on top of her chest, never ending stream of tears pooling out of his eyes, he never told her how much he loves her, he never got to be with her not since the night they conceived, he, he had lost her forever. No he thought it wouldn't end like this. He got back up on his knees and pounded his fist into her heart and repeated this for several tries, with all his might he pounded her chest, he could feel that he already broke one of her ribs but he didn't care he needed to keep going.

It was not until Diggle had put the baby down and rushed to his side dragging him by the waist off of her that he was back to reality. "STOP YOUR HURTING HER" Diggle yelled using all of his force to hold Oliver off of her.

"NO, NO SHE IS NOT GONE, SHE IS NOT GONE, LET ME GO I CAN SAVE HER"

"SHE'S GONE, IM SORRY BUT SHES GONE" Diggle cried burying his head in Oliver's shoulder.

"NOOO" Oliver elbowed Digg and went back to pounding, again Digg reached and pushed him off of her, he held Oliver tightly on the floor, he was on top, and he held his hands criss crossed from each other. Oliver shook his head uncontrollably.

"She's gone" Diggle whispered. "She's gone". His voice cracking and the tears returned.

"No, no, NOOOOO" Oliver screamed trying to fight Diggle, finally he stopped trying to fight it and broke down, his arms reached for Diggle's neck and he held his head on Diggle's chest crying uncontrollably. "I loved her, I loved her so much, I loved her" he said.

"I know" is all Diggle could manage to say.

* * *

**SO here it is, I hope you enjoy, would love reviews, and if I should keep to my plan of writing the story leading up to this point and after just so you know I have some ideas down and it should take several chapters before we end up here and yes in case it is not clear in the story Laurel is pregnant with Oliver's baby too in case anyone was wondering.**


End file.
